User blog:Tomahawk23/Colonial Marines VS Blackwatch
The Colonial Marines the Space Marines who constantly haveta fight for their lives but carry fantastic weapons VS Blackwatch the ruthless and fearless fighters who will stop at nothing to kill Alex Mercer. Pistol.jpeg|Pistol ZX.jpeg|ZX Shotgun Flamethrower ZXDD.jpeg|Flamethrower M41A.jpeg|M41A Sniper Rifle.jpeg|Sniper Rifle DownloadedFile-7.jpeg|Combat knife Smartgun.jpeg|The Fugg!n King of Machine Guns the Fuggin Smartgun M4.jpeg|M4 M249.jpeg|M249 SAW Javilin.jpeg|Javilin CM/BW 65Training 75/94 Calm under fire 80/97 86 Killer instinct 92 70 Tactics 83 Notes THIS WILL BE A 10 ON 5 MATCH 10 COLONIAL MARINES VS 5 BLACKWATCH SOLDIERS INCLUDING ONE EX DELTA FORCE SOLDIER SINCE THEY RECRUIT FROM ALL PARTS OF THE US MILATARY AND ONE SUPER SOLDIER GOOD VOTES COUNT AS FULL VOTES BAD VOTES COUNT AS HALFS VOTES THAT DON'T STATE REASONS DON'T COUNT AT ALL The Battle Prelude the Colonial Marines found out that the Blacklight Virus is what created the Xenomorphs and are sent Back in time to stop them. In a Blackwatch base in NY after a massive attack on the base only 5 Blackwatch Soldiers remain and are awaiting renforcements. 10 Colonial Marines charge into the base ambushing the soldiers they open fire on, two Blackwatch soldiers standing, outside of the main building killing them both, two soldiers run from outside the building and take cover in the gap leading into the door two the main building. The Marines open fire on them and split up. One Marine sticks his head out of cover two shoot he is quickly shot in the nose by a former Delta Force Blackwatch Soldier. 9 Colonials left 3 Blackwatch left, two Marines come from the other side and in the middle the ones that come from the middle are quickly shot in the neck and eye and, killed 4 Marines fire at them from the north 3 from the south. A Marine with his M41A shoots a grenade at, them with his Grenade launcher a Super Soldier jumps off the roof and takes the shot. He charges at, the Marines at the south the two Blackwatch, Soldiers turn around and open up on the Marines from the north. The Super Soldier grabs a, Marine and throws him into the one next to him. He, then runs at them and punchs threw the Necks. He then, charges at the Marines from the north as he jumps at them right above them in the air a Marine with his flamethrower burns him killing him. the 4 remaining Marines open fire and the two Blackwatch Soldiers in cover one with a M249 blindfires at them. One Marine with his Smartgun blindfires and locks on two the Blackwatch Soldiers weapon and shoots it out of his hands. The Former Delta Force operator grabs a Javilin next to him and blindfires it at the Marines killing 3 of the Marines one badly wounded. The two Blackwatch soldiers run to him he shoots one of them with his pistol. The Former Delta Force operator makes a combat roll and takes cover he throws a grenade and kills the last Colonial Marine WINNER BLACKWATCH Category:Blog posts